William White
'William White '- obywatel Hogsmeade, członek rodziny White. Dośc zamożnmy człowiek, który nauczał się w Instytucie Magii Durmstrang. Zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił zostawiając po sobie trójkę dzieci, zwyciężył jego lęk - pogoń za pieniędzmi. Historia Cześć, mam na imię William i opowiem Ci historie mojego życia. Urodziłem się 24 lipca w jednym z hiszpańskich szpitali w Madrycie. Byliśmy wtedy u cioci na urodzinach i po jakimś czasie mamie zaczęły odchodzić wody. Tata szybko zabrał mamę do samochodu i jak rakieta jechaliśmy do szpitala. Tata zawsze mówił że mama bardzo głośno krzyczała jak się rodziłem, a lekarze mówili że może umrzeć przy porodzie. Byłem wcześniakiem bo przewidywany przez lekarzy termin narodzin był równo za miesiąc od momentu moich narodzin. Pierwsze dwa dni swojego życia spędziłem z rodzicami w szpitalu, gdzie robili mi różne badania i obserwacje. Po tygodniu spędzonym jeszcze u cioci wróciliśmy do Irlandii, do domu. Poznałem tam bardzo dużo członków rodu. Wujek Adam i ciocia Anna mieli bliźniaków w moim wieku z którymi bawiłem się często w kołysce. Z Victorem lepiej umiałem się dogadywać niż z Albertem. Wychowywałem się w rodzinie w której magie używano do wszystkiego. Po dwóch latach na świat przyszła moja siostrzyczka - Stella. Bardzo jej nie lubiłem i chciałem żeby rodzice poświęcali jak najwięcej czasu mi. Powoli mijały lata, a ja rosłem jak na drożdżach i starałem się mieć jak najmniej kontaktów z siostrą. Pewnego dnia kiedy to już miałem trzy latka i siedzieliśmy w większym gronie w salonie ujawniła się moja magiczna moc. Spojrzałem na talerz z ciastkami i chciałem sobie wziąć jedno ciastko, ale talerz zaczął się unosić do góry,a potem spadł na ziemie i się rozbił. Wszyscy zebrani w salonie się do mnie uśmiechnęli, a tata powiedział że to normalnie dla czarodziei w moim wieku. Bardzo chciałem to powtórzyć, ale nie udało się. Powoli mijały lata, a ja rosłem, z czasem zacząłem wychodzić na dwór z kuzynami, poznawać nowych kolegów, grać w różne gry i bawić się na wiele sposobów. W między czasie ujawniła się moc mojej siostry i kuzynów. W wieku pięciu lat rodzice zatrudnili opiekunkę dla mnie i siostry bo zaczęli więcej pracować. Tata zrezygnował z pracy w fabryce mioteł i razem z mamą zaczął prowadzić kurort wypoczynkowy. Przez ten czas byłem skazany na spędzanie czasu z siostrą. Nasze relacje stopniowo się poprawiały, ale w wieku ośmiu lat musiałem się z nią pożegnać bo wyjechała do akademii magii w Francji. Ja już wtedy miałem dziewięć lat i zacząłem chodzić do zwykłej szkoły żeby się nie nudzić, trochę późno zostałem do nie wysłany, ale i tak za długo się tam nie uczyłem. Poznałem tam bardzo dużo osób z którymi się bawiłem i wygłupiałem. Lata mijały, a ja jeszcze bardziej przywiązałem się do zwykłej szkoły i swoich normalnych przyjaciół. W jedenaste urodziny dostałem list do Hogwartu, ale rodzice planowali od początku wysłać mnie do Durmstrangu jak skończę trzynaście lat no i spalili list w kominku. Zresztą rodzice moich kuzynów planowali tak samo. Nie mogłem się już doczekać żeby iść do szkoły i uczyć się czarów, dni wydawały się być coraz dłuższe i to czekanie wydawało mi się że będzie trwać wieki. Na moje dwunaste urodziny pojechaliśmy do Londynu na ulice pokątną, gdzie rodzice kupili mi różdżkę, szatę, książki, kociołek i kilka innych rzeczy. Po zrobieniu zakupów zostaliśmy na trzy dni w Londynie, który zwiedzaliśmy. Po powrocie do domu odliczałem już ostatni rok w domu, ponieważ rodzice stwierdzili że lepiej będzie jak zostanie u dziadka i babci. Rok dobiegał końca i zacząłem się już żegnać z kolegami i rodziną. Kilka dni potem razem z kuzynami byliśmy spakowani i pojechaliśmy do stolicy Irlandii do portu bo rodzice załatwili że o północy będzie czekać tam na nas statek do Durmstrangu. Jak mówili, tak też było. Wbiegliśmy szybko na statek i płynęliśmy do szkoły. Jak już byliśmy w szkole to szybko zaprowadzono nas do sypialni i kazano się przebrać w szaty. Ubrani w szaty mogliśmy zejść na dziedziniec na apel z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Po apelu oprowadzono nas po szkole i potem mieliśmy czas dla siebie. Byłem już naprawdę zmęczony i poszedłem od razu spać. Następnego dnia byłem bardzo podekscytowany nowym miejscem, znajomymi i ogólnie magią. Na początku nie mogłem się odnaleźć, ale potem było już z górki. Pierwszą klasę zdałem z nawet dobrymi ocenami, ale już w drugiej i trzeciej opuściłem się w nauce. Jak byłem już w trzeciej klasie zacząłem się popisywać na lekcjach i źle się to dla mnie skończyło. Profesor od językoznawstwa zakazał uczęszczać mi na swoje zajęcia, przez moje częste odpały. Zakazu nie zdjął do dzisiaj, nadal boli go to co mu wtedy powiedziałem. W odróżnieniu do moich kuzynów to znajomi byli u mnie na pierwszym miejscu, a dopiero potem nauka. W wakacje między trzecim a czwartym rokiem dostałem od dziadków na urodziny małego dalmatyńczyka, który jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem do dzisiaj. W czwartej klasie tak samo jak w drugiej i trzeciej miałem wylane na naukę. Pod koniec roku poznałem tam piękną dziewczynę o imieniu Victoria w której się od razu zakochałem. Praktycznie całe wakacje sprawdziłem z nią. Kilka dni przed rozpoczęciem następnego roku wyznałem jej swoją miłość i od tego czasu byliśmy parą, ale też nie na długo. Pod koniec piątej klasy Victoria razem z rodzicami wyprowadziła się do Ameryki, a że było wiadomo że związek na odległość nie wypali musieliśmy zerwać. Przez całe wakacje siedziałem zamknięty w pokoju u dziadków, nie chciałem wychodzić do ludzi. Ostatni rok w szkole spędziłem też samotnie, rozstanie z Victorią zmieniło moje życie. Postanowiłem się więcej uczyć, a znajomych odstawić na bok. Zbliżały się egzaminy, nie byłem za dobrze do nich przygotowany, ale na szczęście udało mi się je zdać. Po skończeniu szkoły spakowałem się i pożegnałem się z wszystkimi i ruszyłem w swoją podróż do Moskwy gdzie chciałem zamieszkać i założyć rodzinę. Spędziłem tam trzy lata, praktycznie nic ciekawego tam nie robiłem. Przez resztę swojego dotychczasowego życia szlajałem się po świecie, aż do momentu w który to dotarłem do Hogsmeade. Kilka dni po przyjeździe kupiłem ruinę którą mam zamiar wyremontować. Na dniach mam zamiar spotkać się z rodziną, teraz mam za dużo rzeczy na głowie. Charakter Ludzie mówią że jest osobą która ma spory dystans do siebie i specyficzne poczucie humoru. Zdaje mi się że jestem też osobą stanowczą i bardzo kreatywną. Prawie nigdy się nie nudzę. Zawszę myślę kilka razy przed zrobieniem czegoś. Często zdarza mi się kłamać żeby nie sprawić przykrości innym ludziom. Podczas rywalizacji zawszę staram się wygrać. Dużo osób mówi mi też że jestem duszą towarzystwa, lecz ja przez swoją skromność zawsze zaprzeczam. Jestem bardzo zapatrzony w swojego ojca i postępuje tak jak on w dzieciństwie i zazwyczaj nie mam na to wypływu. Strach u mnie wywołują dźwięki których nie mogę zidentyfikować. Od czasu skończenia szkoły jestem typowym molem książkowym i zawsze w wolnym czasie czytam sobie jakaś książkę. Dla osób starszych mam wielki szacunek, tak zostałem wychowany. Jestem sumienny, zawszę staram się wszystko robić jak najlepiej. Wygląd Jest szczupłym, niebieskookim mężczyzną o białej karnacji. Jego twarz nie wyróżnia się za bardzo od miliona twarzy innych ludzi. Na twarzy widnieje lekki poranny zarost, ale jak się go zgoli to twarz jest normalnie jak pupcia niemowlęcia. Uszy są raczej normalne, może są trochę odstające. Nie za gęste brwi, lecz są one długie i szerokie. Nos jest dość szczupły i długi. Blondyn, włosy ścina raczej na krotko by móc podnosić grzywkę do góry. Przez częste wizyty na siłowni jest dość umięśniony, choć ostatnio zaniedbuje się trochę. Należy chyba do jednych z większych osób bo mam aż 189 centymetrów wzrostu. Ma sporo blizn na dłoniach z czasów szkoły. Przeważnie ma ubraną czarną bluzkę, niebieskie Jeansowe spodnie i jakieś sportowe budy. Lubi po prostu ubierać się po mugolskiemu. Bardzo lubi nosić okulary przeciwsłoneczne, nawet wtedy kiedy nie ma słońca. Przez częste wizyty w gabinecie stomatologicznym ma piękny biały uśmiech. Na plecach ma sporo tatuaży i planuje mieć ich coraz więcej. Ciekawostki Różdżka: 12 cali, wierzba, Łuska Chimery, lekko giętka Lubi chodzić na siłownie Patronus objawia się pod postacią młodego feniksa Umie grać na skrzypcach Interesuje się sportami ekstremalnymi Zna język rosyjski, niemiecki i łaciński Kategoria:In Character Kategoria:Postacie